


Peep Show

by MaeAloril



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeAloril/pseuds/MaeAloril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't get alot of alone time at home, so he takes it out on the school showers.  And someone else knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peep Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Wrong by bellacatbee (go read it, seriously http://archiveofourown.org/works/385496 )  
> I will most likely be doing more chapters to it, though I admit they are not written yet. Be brutal, be honest, be suggestive, I like comments.

            The first time he had noticed he was being watched had been three months ago.  His heart clenched in his chest like a vice and his breath came up short.  Was it Coach, or a new janitor who felt like changing the cleaning schedule?  No, Dean knew the football coach had left for the day, trusting Dean to lock up after him, and Rufus would have mentioned to him if he had some new character he had to deal with on the custodial staff. 

            Dean's hands trembled relentlessly where they held his swollen prick between his thighs, desperate to move but scared shitless at the idea of being caught.  He heard a noise off to the left side of the locker room showers, muffled but loud enough to break through the haze of pleasure that had started to muddle up his brain.  Turning slightly to make sure that any angle that could see him from the opening of the showers wouldn't be able to catch sight of what he was doing, Dean waited impatiently to hear something else, foots steps or doors slamming or cans crashing, anything.  Nothing came, and Dean almost thought he imagined it. 

            He was half tempted to give up, to flip the shower knob to the coldest shower and get the hell out of here as fast as possible, despite the raging need snapping through his body.  With the lack of any sort of privacy at home, this was the only time Dean had where he could get any sort of 'stress release' and damn it, he needed this, but his nerves were ragged from the jump scare.  His left hand was reaching out for the knob when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he felt goosebumps shiver down his arms. 

            There was someone there, and he felt their eyes on him like lasers, burning a hole into his skin.  What the hell, why weren't they making themselves known?  Even if he couldn't feel the eyes on him, who ever it was had to know someone was there, as the shower continued to thrum against the tile floor. 

            Deans mind whirled a mile a minute, trying to figure out what to do.  There was a stranger watching him, probably knowing what he was doing, and they weren't announcing their presence.  They were watching him.  The thought trembled down his spine and made his flagging erection twitch in his hand. 

            Dean couldn't even stop the moan that rumbled past his lips from the thought, and his hand squeezed around his flesh to keep himself still.  It had never occurred to him before, but the thought of someone else getting of to him getting off raised a new flame of arousal through his body that made him almost lose his stance.   The hand that was reached to the shower knob instead splayed flat against the tiled wall and steadied his upper body.  Someone wanted a show, and now that the idea was in Deans head, he was more than happy to oblige.

            Twisting his hips to the left, making sure his cock and hand were on full display, Dean purposefully left out another little moan as he resumed his ministrations.  All thoughts of stopping now fully off the table, his hand slide up the length of his hardening member and rolled over the head, polishing the pearls of precum deep into his skin.  Dean was dripping with it now, shockingly so.  He couldn't remember ever leaking so much before in his life and he wanted more of it.  Dean spread his legs further apart so the prying eyes could see his heavy sac tighten, the muscles of his round ass flex along with the those of his abdomen, and he move his fist back, making a perfect tunnel and started thrusting. 

            He dropped his head down between his shoulders, watching, needing to see what the stranger was seeing as he fucked his fist.  What were they thinking as they watched him.  In the vaguest part of his mind, he wondered what they looked like, were they male or female, student or teacher.  In his minds eye, he flickered through the possibilities, thought of what they were doing to themselves as they watched him masturbate for their pleasure.  Would they be wishing it was their hand on his prick, or their mouth maybe?  That thought brought Dean's head back with another guttural groan, pushing faster as the heat coiled in his belly.  

            Dean never knew being watched could be so intense, so fucking hot, but in a quite moment between his own heavy pants he hear it, a soft strangled whimper and he was fucking gone.  His hips jutted forward in a ragged lunge and his hot cum splattered across the shower wall.  His supporting arm bent forward as he nearly collapsed from the release, worn and thoroughly wrung out.  Once the buzzing cleared from his head, he could easily theorize that that was one of the best orgasms he ever experienced. 

            Dean knew that he has to thank his mysterious benefactor for this, which meant alittle detective work.  He also knew he would only ever get off in the locker room showers from now on.


End file.
